Promises to Keep
by megido
Summary: Short little one shot about what happened the day before Aradia was killed by Sollux, and what they could've been.


**PROMISES TO KEEP**

They were the perfect couple, and they knew it. Nothing could get in their way, not beasts; not distance; not fights; not anything. They may not have been matesprits, but they didn't need that to know that they loved each other. They never really admitted their loved to each other, but they both knew it and showed it. Their friends would always laugh at them for this, but the two would just laugh along because they knew that they didn't know how it felt to be in such a special relationship like this.

He was planning on proposing something more to her, like matespritship, because he knew that she wanted it as much as he did. But right now wasn't the time, he needed to plan this all out, but he assured himself that he would ask her as soon as he could. For now, all he wanted to do was spend time with her.

They were sitting together, in the considerably vast prairie fields outside her country hive, staring up at the twinkling stars and the shining moon. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, her fingers entwined with his as she vented out to him quietly.

"I'm worried, though, because I'm not sure how she's going to react to what I did,"

He glanced at her, giving her a reassuring smirk. "Think about what she did, though. I mean, that was a pretty bitchy move on her part. I'm sure she'll understand." He spoke, his thick lisp coming through.

"I know, but it's terrible what she did to Tavros! She took this all too far and now I just . . ." she sighed and calmed herself down, getting a breath out before she got too angry, "I'm very angry with her—everyone is."

He stared at her and sighed, not really sure what to say. He wasn't ever very good at helping people with their problems, but it as different for her. He _wanted _to help. He just didn't know how.

"Tell you what," he smiled, nudging her, "I know something that'll cheer you up."

"Really? What is it?" She looked up at him, smiling excitedly.

"I can't say now, but you'll find out tomorrow. Besides, it's getting really late and as much as I want to stay here with you all night, I have to go."

She frowned, looking at him questionably. "You always say that; that you're going to come back again but then the next day you say you're too busy!"

"I swear I'm coming back tomorrow, Aradia!" He stated as they both stood up. Lightly grabbing her hands and holding them in his, he brought his face close to hers, their noses touching. "I promise."

Their conversation ended as he leaned in, closing his lisps around hers in a deep kiss as the night slowly faded away.

The next day seemed to speed by quickly as she busied herself, thinking about him the whole time. He had said the night before that he had a surprise for her, which he was giving to her today—whenever he decided to come. She couldn't help but think about what it could be. It had to be more than just a present; he seemed too excited about it to be something as simple as that. Maybe it was about their relationship. Maybe he wanted to take it further. Into something more? She smiled to herself at the thought of that, most likely exciting herself over the thought of nothing—but she couldn't help it. She admittedly craved being his matesprit.

She looked up from her digging work to the bright, sky as she wiped the sweat off her forehead from the harsh sun. She searched around the sky—making sure to avoid looking at the hot Alternian sun—as she spotted what seemed to be a figure floating towards her in the sky. She squinted her eyes as she stared at it, not too sure what it was. She had to get a better look at it. She wiped the brown dirt off her grey skirt as she stood up and ran towards the small figure. It got bigger and more visible as the two approached each other, and she finally realized what it was that was floating up above her. She stopped in her tracks and beamed up at him, a smile escaping her lips.

"Sollux!" Oh, how happy she was too see him! He had kept his promise, and here he was, visiting her with his surprise. She knew it now. She was sure that he was going to ask her to be his matesprit; she just _knew it_. She could just envision it all already: he would ask her, then she would smile and say yes and they would finish it all off with a kiss.

She was just about to call out to him as she noticed that there was something wrong with him. He was just above her now, red and blue aura's radiating off of him, the edges of the light flickering. He was holding his glasses in his hands with a fowl grimace on his face, staring straight towards her. ". . . Sollux?"

This had revenge written all over it. She worried and knew that Vriska would react badly about how she had sent spirits to haunt Vriska for what she had done to Tavros. And now this was happening. The hypnotized love of Aradia's life was going to murder her. Right here and right now. She looked up at him, a look of complete heartache washed over her entire face. She reached out her hand to him, regretting what she had done, knowing that this was all her fault, but convinced herself that she could stop this. She watched in agonizing fear as his face converted into something more than madness as red and blue lights began to swirl out form his two eyes. She was too late. With a tragic scream, the beams of red and blue shot out to her until her whole vision was filled with only those colours.

And then blackness.

They were so close to being the perfect couple, and they both knew it.

* * *

Authors notes: Hey, thanks for reading my first one-shot and story on this website! I was going for a different kind of style of writing here, and I didn't add their names in a lot for a reason, okay? :33

So...yeah! It'd be pretty cool if you could leave a review saying if you like it and/or if there are things that could be improved in my writing. Thanks again!

((I don't own Homestuck nor do I own any of the characters that are represented in this short story.))

-Megido


End file.
